Rumit & Sederhana
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Menyukaimu hingga aku ingin menarik galaksi mendekat sehingga kita bisa melihatnya tanpa harus beranjak dari tempat kita berpijak." MarkHyuck. Au! DLDR! Dedicated: @milkyapeach


**Rumit & Sederhana**

 **MarkHyuck**

 **Fluff. Au. DLDR.**

 _read the A/N please_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mark selalu tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Donghyuck. Semuanya. Apa yang ada pada pemuda itu selalu tampak menjadi lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya. Layaknya bagaimana dia mempermasalahkan penampilan sebuah makanan yang tersaji padahal dia sendiri yang akan memakan makanan tersebut.

Donghyuck itu rumit.

Jikalau seperti mungkin Mark dengan sederhananya akan menarik kursi mendekati jendela untuk tahu kapan harus menikmati pemandangan gerlap lampu yang bersanding dengan terangnya bintang, maka Donghyuck akan lebih memilih untuk menarik malam mendekat ke jendela agar tahu kapan waktunya dia harus menarik kursi.

Segalanya menjadi rumit jika itu menyangkut Lee Donghyuck.

Tapi entah kenapa saat Mark berkata bahwa dia akan kembali ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, kala itu juga hari terakhir liburan musim panas dan mereka terngah berbaring menatap langit di atap rumah Donghyuck, bocah itu menjadi begitu sederhana. Donghyuck tak meresponnya secara langsung. Dia hanya bergumam _"Oh."_ Dengan nada datarnya. Tak ada helaan nafas berat kecewa ataupun omelan lain yang biasanya akan keluar dari mulutnya jika Donghyuck tak terima.

Segalanya menjadi begitu sederhana, sampai saat Mark hendak kembali ke rumahnya, Donghyuck hanya bertanya kapan pesawatnya akan berangkat. Tak ada yang berarti. Begitu pula hubungan mereka keesokan harinya. Seperti hal yang terjadi kemarin malam hanya salah satu dari igauan tidur mereka.

Hari saat pesawat milik Mark akan lepas landas, Donghyuck ada di sana. Berdiri di belakang ketika yang lain berebut untuk memeluknya dengan mata yang berair dan rengekan bahwa mereka tak mau Mark meninggalkan lingkaran pertemanan mereka, memintanya untuk selalu menghubungi. Mata Mark menatap Donghyuck. Entah bisikan apa dia sangat ingin sekali bocah yang hanya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan pandangan datar itu, berlari dan memeluknya. Memberikan berbagai _wejangan_ atau setidaknya memintanya untuk memberi kabar seminggu maupun sehari sekali.

 _Hari itu Mark berharap dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, atau setidaknya mengubah Donghyuck menjadi rumit kembali._

Karena Donghyuck tak pernah kembali dari menjadi _sederhana_. Se _sederhana_ sampai dia tak memberi kabar seperti yang lain yang bahkan rutin memberinya pesan. Se _sederhana_ sampai Mark tak tahu bahwa Donghyuck mengambil fokus astronomi di kampus yang sama dengan Jeno, melupakan mimpinya yang ingin menjadi aktor musikal ternama, _hal itu pun ia ketahui dari informasi yang Chenle berikan_. Se _sederhana_ sampai Mark tak tahu bahwa orang tua Donghyuck memilih untuk berpisah dan sekarang bocah itu tinggal di apartemen yang dibaginya berdua dengan Jeno, _itu yang Jaemin katakan pada Mark._

Mungkin dia bisa menjadi se _sederhana_ sampai dia tak berdaya. Menutup pandangan dari warna dunia. Menutup pendengaran dari tangis di sekitar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Jeno:_

 _Donghyuck kecelakaan. Dia tertabrak mobil saat pulang dari tempat kerja sampingannya._

Mark kalang kabut. Dia tengah berada dalam kelas dan tidak mungkin dia berlari begitu saja keluar. _Tapi Donghyuck sekarat dengan segala kebangsatan dari ke-_ sederhana- _annya,_ yang artinya dia takkan memberitahu siapapun kecuali Jeno saat ini. Apalagi orang tua dan adiknya, bocah itu bahkan menjadi begitu lebih _naive_ sejak menjadi _sederhana_.

Berbisik pada Johnny untuk membawakan tas dan bukunya jika kelas berakhir nanti, Mark menyaku ponsel dan dompetnya. Berlari, beralibi ke kamar kecil, namun langkah kaki berpijak sampai asrama. Memasukkan beberapa baju ganti serta paspor. Menyewa taksi menuju bandara. Bernegosiasi agar dia mendapatkan penerbangan tercepat dan saat itu juga. Menghabiskan belasan jam di pesawat dengan perasaan khawatir yang membuncah.

 _Mark ingin Donghyuck rumitnya kembali._

Donghyucknya yang selalu memikirkan bahan-bahan apa saja yang ia harus tambahkan agar masakannya benar-benar terasa enak. Donghyuck yang selalu berkata bahwa aktor musikal itu menakjubkan karena mereka harus menyelaraskan mimik wajah, gerakan tubuh, dan bernyanyi dalam satu waktu. Donghyuck yang selalu menantang sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak pernah mau mengalah atau dikalahkan. Donghyuck yang tidak pernah setuju dengan hal yang bernama kebetulan.

– _dan pesawat Mark mendarat tepat 11 jam lamanya._

Selama di taksi menuju ke rumah sakit, pikiran Mark berkecamuk. Apakah dia harus menghubungi ibunya bahwa dia sedang kembali ke Korea? Tapi itu akan membuat ibunya mengetahui mengenai kondisi Donghyuck yang berujung ibu Donghyuck juga mengetahui keadaan anaknya. Mark tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya, tapi entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tak ingin.

Mark hanya ingin bertemu dengan Donghyuck dan entahlah, mungkin menciumnya jika bocah itu belum sadar. Mencoba hal yang selama ini dipercaya oleh semua gadis kecil di penjuru dunia karea dongeng pengantar tidur dengan akhir yang indah _dan menyampaikan rindu dari 2 tahun yang terpendam._

Saat sampai, Mark menemukan Jeno yang terduduk di kursi tunggu di luar ruangan. Menoleh pada Mark. Memberikan pelukan pada yang lebih tua dan menggiringnya ke depan pintu untuk masuk meskipun pria April itu tahu bahwa Mark mungkin tak siap.

"Renjun dan Nana di dalam. Chenle dan Jisung akan ke sini setelah kelas tambahan mereka selesai."

Mark hanya mengangguk, pun pasrah saat Jeno mengambil tas punggungnya dan membukakan pintu. Mendapati ketiga pasang mata menoleh padanya. Memberhentikan tawa yang tadi merekah. Jaemin dan Renjun bangun seketika. Memberikan pelukan selamat datang padanya. Tersenyum begitu lebar dengan hanya ucapan, _"_ Hyung _, kau pulang!"_

Lalu Jeno seolah memberikan kode pada keduanya untuk menepi, memberikan ruang untuk Mark berjalan menuju ke ranjang dimana Donghyuck berbaring tak berdaya dengan kaki yang digips.

"Kau tampak tak baik."

Donghyuck menaikkan-turunkan alisnya sekali dengan cepat, seolah mengiyakan. "Hanya tak bisa berjalan 2 bulan. Bukan masalah. Tapi kursi roda akan membantu. Bukan hal buruk."

"Donghyuck bahkan bisa menjahit luka sobeknya saat terkena ranting pohon sendiri saat sekolah menengah. Jangan terlalu khawatir, dia tak akan langsung mati tertabrak mobil, _Hyung_." Renjun menyeletuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang dibalas dengan teriakan serta kepalan tangan berinfus yang teracung milik Donghyuck.

Jaemin dan Jeno tersenyum sebelum mengikuti Renjun untuk membiarkan keduanya berbicara. Donghyuck memang tak bercerita apapun bahwa dia memutuskan kontaknya dengan Mark, namun pemuda Kanada itu tak pernah berhenti bertanya kabar si Gemini karena tak mendapatkan hal tersebut langsung dari sang empunya. Membuat mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak berjalan semestinya diantara mereka.

Mark menarik nafasnya dan mengehembuskannya kasar. Memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat Jaemin duduk tadi namun kesan canggung masih menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu pelukan seperti yang lain."

Mark menatap mata sayu bocah yang bermain dengannya sejak dirinya berumur 10 dengan bahasa Korea yang masih berantakan. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi tunggal itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit putih khas rumah sakit dengan dua buah lampu yang tersedia.

"Tak mau, bukan tak bisa."

"Kau menuduhku?"

Mark menggeleng, "Hanya berujar fakta. Kau berubah."

"Semua orang berubah."

"Ya, dan kau yang berubah paling jauh."

"Aku masih sama seperti diriku yang dulu." Elaknya. Mata Mark bahkan tak melihat Donghyuck yang tadinya menatap lurus pada televisi layar datar di depan ranjang, namun kini sudah jauh menerawang ke langit luas membentang di luar jendela.

"Kau tidak. Peranmu adalah menjadi rumit. Sederhana adalah peranku. Bagaimana aku dengan mudahnya meninggalkan kelas dan mengambil penerbangan ke sini karena murni rasa khawatir adalah sebuah bentuk kesederhanaan. Aku tak berpikir jauh mengenai banyak hal. Aku bahkan mengabaikan untuk bertemu orang tuaku bahkan sekedar mengabari mereka bahwa aku di sini karena semuanya akan lebih sederhana jika seperti itu. Namun, sekarang kau mencoba mengambil peranku dalam hubungan kita."

Donghyuck bahkan tak beralih dari pandangannya. Hanya berkedip sesekali ia membutuhkan. Tak juga menyangkal apa yang dikatakan.

"Kau sekarang menjadi seorang yang sederhana. Sesederhana kau mencoba untuk menjadi seorang _heroin_ dalam hidupmu karena kau berpikir semuanya akan lebih mudah jika seperti itu. Kau tak menghubungiku karena itu akan lebih sederhana jika sesuatu terjadi di antara kita maka kau yang pertama lepas dari jeratan bayangan tersebut. Padahal kau masih saja bisa memborbandirku dengan berbagai hal tak penting pada ponselku atau sekedar menggangguku dengan bait-bait monolog pemeran kesukaanmu –"

"– atau setidaknya kau mengomeliku dan menangis saat mengantarku ke bandara. Memberikanku _jersey_ bolamu karena kau tak mau aku melupakanmu. Tapi kau tiba-tiba melupakan peranmu sebagai si rumit."

Donghyuck terdiam. Bocah itu membiarkan Mark mengoceh panjang lebar. Saat Donghyuck sudah puas memandangi awan yang berarak, dia menoleh ke arah Mark yang kini tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan barang setetes pun air mata jatuh. Donghyuck tersenyum.

Dusta jika dia berkata bahwa dia tak merindukan Mark. Pemuda itu sudah bersamanya sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Entah melakukan hal-hal rusuh di jalanan komplek perumahan mereka sehingga para tetangga berteriak dari jendela ataupun melakukan hal rutin seperti berburu serangga setiap malam di liburan musim panas. Dusta juga jika dia seakan rela melepas pemuda itu terbang kembali ke negara asalnya. Bahkan malam itu setelah Mark kembali ke rumahnya, Donghyuck langsung menangis tersedu, berharap dia bisa menahan Mark untuk dirinya sendiri. Dusta juga apabila dia berkata dia yang tak ingin menghubungi Mark dua tahun belakangan, padahal dia yang paling heboh saat ponsel Jeno berdering di ruang tengah dengan _ID call_ Mark tertera di sana, mendengarkan sampai mereka berdua selesai dengan obrolan mereka. Karena Donghyuck tak ingin menjadi batu sandungan, dia ingin menjadi batu besar yang selalu menyokong Mark untuk terus melangkah ke depan.

Saat Mark sudah tak dapat menahan semuanya, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanan. Terisak seperti saat dia jatuh dari pohon di belakang rumah Donghyuck pada umur ke-11. Sama seperti saat itu, pipi Mark tiba-tiba merasakan panas yang disalurkan dari tangan Donghyuck. Mencoba menyingkirkan lengan yang menghalangi pandangan bocah Gemini itu pada yang lebih tua. Melihat wajah yang sama berantakannya ketika Mark mendapati lengan Donghyuck robek dengan lebarnya saat dia berada berumur 14.

" _Hyung,_ kau tambah jelek kalau menangis."

"Sialan."

Donghyuck tertawa. Memicu tarikan di kedua sudut bibir Mark.

"Aku tak melakukan hal yang sederhana. Hanya menurutmu. Lagipula untuk apa aku mencuri peran _clumsy boy_ sepertimu." Tawa Donghyuck semakin lebar. Mark pun ikut tertawa dengan tangan yang masih mengusap wajah dengan jejak air mata yang membekas.

"Aku masih melakukan hal ter-rumit di dunia – "

"– mungkin lebih rumit dari yang kau bayangkan."

Mark menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang Donghyuck rindukan. Wajah Mark masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Mungkin sedikit berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dan semakin tampan. Namun tetap saja aura pemuda polos yang melekat pada diri Mark masih sama dengan sosok yang ia kenal sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Menyukaimu."

"Menyukaimu hingga aku ingin menarik galaksi mendekat sehingga kita bisa melihatnya tanpa harus beranjak dari tempat kita berpijak."

Mata mereka bertemu. Kilauannya mungkin lebih terang dari bintang fajar. Masih begitu indah seperti kerlip yang membentuk berbagai rasi jauh di atas sana.

Mark tertawa. Meraih tangan Donghyuck. Menggenggamnya. Seolah dia tak ingin kaitan itu lepas untuk selamanya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menciummu."

Donghyuck mendengus. Masih memandang dengan sayu yang Mark rindukan.

"Jangan mencuri peranku. Kau harusnya menciumku tanpa meminta ijin. Se _sederhana_ itu."

Pemuda Kanada itu tertawa ssebelum menunduk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Saling menautkan bibir dengan manis tanpa hasrat apapun, namun penuh rindu tersalur. Seolah sebuah ledakan sebelum bintang baru muncul. Berkelip.

* * *

 _Semuanya sesederhana dan serumit itu._

* * *

 _a/n:_ Halohaaaa~~ Ku kembali dengan oneshoot dan melalaikan fic chapter XDD

fic ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk pengumuman doang si karena rasanya ga afdol kalau anak ffn cuma post sesuatu tanpa ada fic di sana.

jadi ku mau ngumumin kalau ku fiks bikin **fanbook** _/yeay /teriaksendiri /hebohsendiri /heh_

karena ku masih suka di fandom ini dan MarkHyuck terlalu indah, jadi Fanbook untuk peringatan 7 tahun di FFn saya akan jadi antologi MarkHyuck.

untuk detil mengenai Fanbook ini akan diupdate lewat fb, web, instagram, dan lewat author note di ff saya daaaan semoga pas 20 November tepat 7tahunan fanbook ini bisa rilis /nangsidarah /akhirnyakunulis7tahunadaperayaannya /heh

doakan semoga fanbook dan uhukskripsiuhuk saya bisa rilis tahun ini XDD

babaaaai~~

/kibarbenderaMarkHyuck

.

.

.

.

.

.

p.s: yangmasihpenasarandengangeminifeedbakaladadiantologiinijuga ;;))


End file.
